


The Lost Star

by Alre_Snow



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen, Oath of Fëanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are thousands of stars in the night sky, but one of them shines the brightest: a dazzling white point above the Western horizon. Everyone names it Gil Estel, the star of hope. We do not give it any names..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Star

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Чужая звезда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034470) by [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow). 



> An attempt in self-translation. English is not my native language, so excuse me for any mistakes.

There are thousands of stars in the night sky, but one of them shines the brightest: a dazzling white point above the Western horizon. Everyone names it Gil Estel, the star of hope. We do not give it any names.  
Maitimo stares at the sky — at the burning of Eternal Light, at the jewel becoming a star. Our Jewel. The Jewel which we cannot claim any more...  
 _I know what you think, my brother — of our Oath. We will never be free of it, till the end of time. You lead us all — those who had chosen ragged red and black banners over the Western host white ones. You do lead us, but what is leading you in this last war? Is it only the Oath?_  
In the gleams of fire Maitimo's face looks like forged of dark steel. Now, when there are only two of us left, it seems that the Oath burns in him, turns all other thoughts to ashes. What will be left of till the end of the war?  
"Tell me, Cano..." He replies to my thoughts, as always. It's not even _osanve_ , we just know each other for a long time. For a really long, long time. "Tell me — do you believe that this war will be ever ended?"  
"I believe that Morgoth will be defeated." I choose the words most carefully. "And perchance we will live to see this day... But you mean not only this, don't you?"  
"I do", Maitimo smiles, but I don't like this smile of his. There are no mirth there — only grief, forged into determination. "Our pursuit will never end..." He shakes his head, chasing away the stray thoughts. "Sing to me, Gold-cleaver. If you still can."  
In these days I barely sing, and my fingers getting used to the sword hilt much more than to the harp strings. I am still making songs — and I keep silence. Hold it, like a shield.  
But if you ask, my brother — I will cast the shield away...  
     _There is a fire in the sky_  
     _A fire of thousand days_  
     _The brightest, the golden star_  
     _Burning through all your songs_  
     _Burning through all your dreams..._ *  
I do not choose the songs — they choose me. And what else could we think of, when the light of the Jewel is burning our eyes every night: the sign of future triumph for everyone, the remembrance of past fallings for us... The remembrance of our inevitable fall in the future.  
 _But if you will lead us into battle, my brother — I will be your shield..._ I have said it than, on the shores of Mithrim, so long ago — but I didn't forget it even now. _I will be your shield. So lead us._

**Author's Note:**

> * a song by Anarion - "The Rising of Earendil"


End file.
